Missing You -Samifer One-Shot-
by LillyYaw
Summary: Sam has recently left the cage and has too many memories of it. But the only person who knows is Lucifer. One night when Dean leaves Sam's left alone with his thoughts and... Lucifer.


He could hear the rain tapping against his window as he lay in bed. Dean had gone out and he was alone in the hotel room; left alone to think. He tossed and turned wishing he could just go to sleep. But everything was flowing through him; all of his thoughts of the cage. He remembered what he did in there and he had no one to tell, even Dean wouldn't want to hear about it.

Soon Sam found himself lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. Even then he got the flashbacks of Jess's face as she burned up. He closed his eyes trying not to think about anything. But it didn't work. His thoughts of Jess and the cage came flooding back in.

Before too long his thoughts turned into a dream; he'd finally fallen asleep. When he awoke in the dream world everything looked the same as it did in the real world. He looked around and knew one way to check if he was awake.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom; in the mirror where his reflection should be stood a blur. He knew at that moment he was dreaming. He sat back down on the bed and tried to wake up but he couldn't. So he sat there trying to think, but no thoughts came to mind. He felt free; but suddenly he heard a voice.

"Hello Sammy." He heard the familiar voice and turned around. Sitting upon the bedside table was Lucifer; the fallen angel who used him as a one way ticket to the cage. Sam seemed dumbfounded to see him in his dream. "Are you surprised to see me?"

Sam only nodded and backed away as far as he could from the bed side table. He closed his eyes hoping he'd wake up but he felt a hand tap against his shoulder. "That won't work Sammy boy." Sam opened his eyes to see Lucifer standing next to him smiling; Sam about fell over trying to get away from him.

He cleared his throat and looked at the fallen angel, "You aren't real. You'll never be real. This is a dream." Sam pinched his arm trying the things Dean told him to do with a nightmare when he was smaller. "Come on Sam, the old pinching yourself trick? That never works."

Again Sam tried closing his eyes and backing away from Lucifer. He fell backwards onto the bed and opened his eyes and saw Lucifer hovering over him. Sam's face filled with fright as he stared up at the man. Lucifer smiled then went back a little bit; grabbing Sam's hand to help him sit up. Sam sat up slowly and scooted back against the head board. He stared at Lucifer who was no longer hover, but he was now sitting on the bed.

"I'm not here to harass you. "

Sam looked at him confused, "Then what are you here for?" He sat up a little bit; giving Lucifer a slight puppy-eyed face. "There are many things I don't get in the cage. There's no cable, no slurpies, no electricity but worst of all, there isn't a Sam."

Sam leaned back again, confused on what Lucifer said. "But you don't miss having me around. I was just a bother in the cage. "

Lucifer scoffed, "Michael's a bother. You're much better than him." Sam smiled at this, biting his lip trying to hide his emotion. "So are you just here to say hello?" Sam asked, his smile fading.

"No, I'm here to check up on you, and say I miss you. So much happened in the cage that I don't want you to forget; and I know it tortures you but you just need to fall asleep and I'm there to talk to you again." Lucifer leaned in closer to Sam and grabbed his hand. Sam looked down and focused his glance on the two hands. He didn't pull his away; all of him wanted it to stay there.

Sam looked back up and stared at Lucifer's eyes, "I'd never forget you. Even when I try the memories come scratching through my shell. "

Lucifer chuckled lightly and leaned in to kiss Sam. Although Sam knew this was only a dream, he'd felt the joy of it all over again. When Sam opened his eyes his lips were no longer against Lucifer's and he was no longer dreaming. He sat up slowly, wishing he could go back to the place he'd just been. A few moments later Dean walked in and put a grocery bag on the table and sat down on the bed next to Sam.

"Hey Sammy. Sleep well."

Sam smiled and looked at Dean, "For once, yeah."


End file.
